Kategoria:Christina Aguilera
Opublikowane utwory ''' '''Utwory albumowe *'1994-1995' *"Believe Me" *"By Your Side" *"Dream a Dream" *"Just Be Free" *"Just Be Free" (wersja hiszpańskojęzyczna) *"Make Me Happy" *"Move It" *"Our Day Will Come" *"Running Out of Time" *"The Way You Talk to Me" *'1998' *Reflection" *'1999' *"Blessed" *"Come on Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" (wersja albumowa) *"Come on Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" (wersja radiowa) *"Genie in a Bottle" *"I Turn to You" *"Love for All Seasons" *"Love Will Find a Way" *"Obvious" *"So Emotional" *"Somebody's Somebody" *"What a Girl Wants" (wersja albumowa) *"What a Girl Wants" (wersja radiowa) *"When You Put Your Hands on Me" *'2000' *"Angels We Have Heard on High" (featuring Eric Dawkins) *"Christmas Time" *"Contigo en la distancia" *"Cuando no es contigo" *"El beso del final" *"Falsas esperanzas" *"Genio atrapado" *"Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" *"Merry Christmas, Baby" (featuring Dr. John) *"Mi Reflejo" *"Oh Holy Night" *"Pero me acuerdo de tí" *"Por siempre tú" *"Si no te hubiera conocido" (featuring Luis Fonsi) *"The Christmas Song" *"These Are the Special Times" *"This Christmas" *"This Year" *"Una Mujer" *"Ven conmigo (Solamente tú)" *"Xtina's Xmas" *'2001-2002' *"Beautiful" *"Can't Hold Us Down" (featuring Lil' Kim) *"Cruz" *"Dirrty" (featuring Redman) *"Fighter" *"Get Mine, Get Yours" *"I'm OK" *"Impossible" *"Infatuation" *"Keep on Singin' My Song" *"Loves Embrace (Interlude)" *"Loving Me 4 Me" *"Make Over" *"Primer Amor (Interlude)" *"Soar" *"Stripped Intro" aka "Stripped Pt. 1" *"Stripped Pt. 2" *"The Voice Within" *"Underappreciated" *"Walk Away" *'2003' *"That's What Love Can Do" *'2004-2006 ' *"Ain't No Other Man" *"Back in the Day" *"Candyman" *"Enter the Circus" *"F.U.S.S." *"Here to Stay" *"Hurt" *"I Got Trouble" *"Intro (Back to Basics)" *"Oh Mother" *"Makes Me Wanna Pray" (featuring Steve Winwood) *"Mercy on Me" *"Nasty Naughty Boy" *"On Our Way" *"Save Me from Myself" *"Slow Down Baby" *"Still Dirrty" *"The Right Man" *"Thank You (Dedication to Fans...)" *"Understand" *"Welcome" *"Without You" *'2008 ' *"Dynamite" *"Genie 2.0" *"Keeps Gettin' Better" *"You Are What You Are (Beautiful)" *'2010 ' *"All I Need" *"Bionic" *"Birds of Prey" *"Bobblehead" *"Bound to You" *"But I Am a Good Girl" *"Desnudate" *"Elastic Love" *"Express" *"I Am" *"I Am (Stripped)" *"I Hate Boys" *"Glam" *"Guy What Takes His Time" *"Lift Me Up" *"Little Dreamer" *"Love & Glamour (Intro)" *"Monday Morning" *"Morning Dessert (Intro)" *"My Girls" (featuring Peaches) *"My Heart (Intro)" *"Not Myself Tonight" *"Prima Donna" *"Sex for Breakfast" *"Show Me How You Burlesque" *"Something's Got a Hold on Me" *"Stronger than Ever" *"The Beautiful People" *"Tough Lover" *"Vanity" *"Woohoo" (featuring Nicki Minaj) *"You Lost Me" *'2012 ' *"Army of Me" *"Around the World" *"Best of Me" *"Blank Page" *"Cease Fire" *"Circles" *"Empty Words" *"Just a Fool" (featuring Blake Shelton) *"Let There Be Love" *"Light Up the Sky" *"Lotus Intro" *"Make the World Move" (featuring Cee Lo Green) *"Red Hot Kinda Love" *"Shut Up" *"Sing for Me" *"Your Body" Nieopublikowane utwory *"Climb Every Mountain" (utwór nagrany na album My Kind of Christmas) *"Nasty" aka "(I Wanna Get) Nasty" (featuring Cee Lo Green) (utwór nagrany na album Burlesque: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) *"Silent Night/Noche de paz" (utwór nagrany na album My Kind of Christmas) *"Tan Emocional" (utwór nagrany na album Mi Reflejo) Kategoria:Piosenki